The adaptive optics technique has a capability of measuring in real time and correcting a dynamic wave front aberration. It may correct the aberration of human's eyes which randomly varies in time and in space, so as to implement a retinal imaging for human's eyes with a high resolution approaching to a diffraction limit. At present, the technique of the adaptive optical aberration correction on the human's eyes has been used for a number of optical retina imaging techniques and becomes a necessary technical means for a retinal imaging in eye ground with a high resolution.
At present, an adaptive optical technical for correcting aberrations of human's eyes has been widely applied to various optical retina imaging technique and becomes a necessary technical means for the imaging of retinal in the eye ground with a high resolution. It forms a retinal imaging system with a high resolution such as an adaptive optical microscope for the eye ground, an adaptive optical con-focal scanning detector for eyes and an adaptive optical coherence tomography imaging system.
The retina imaging systems with a high resolution by incorporating the adaptive optical technique have independent advantages, and none of the single system may completely implement a retina imaging with high horizontal and longitudinal resolutions. At present, it is trended to incorporate various retinal imaging techniques in the adaptive optical technique to form an image in a high resolution and in multiple modes.
One patent application of WO2007/023300A1 is the first granted patent of a multifunctional retina imaging system with a high resolution based on the adaptive optical technique, which combines a con-focal scanning technique and the optical coherence tomography technique and synchronously utilizes an adaptive optical technique to correct aberrations of human's eyes, and may implement optical coherence tomography imaging and con-focal scanning imaging of the retina in a high resolution. However, such an invention only combines the adaptive optical technique and the optical coherence tomography technique, and the con-focal scanning imaging technique assists to form an image. Since its adaptive optical system can't completely correct the wave front aberration in the visual field for the con-focal scanning imaging, its horizontal resolution is insufficient.
One Chinese patent publication CN101869466A proposes to combine the adaptive optical technique, the con-focal scanning technique and the optical coherence tomography technique, which utilizes one single wave front corrector to implement a 3D imaging of the retina of human's eyes in a high resolution. However, based on statistics, the aberration of human's eyes mainly comprises a large low-order aberration and a small high-order aberration. The low-order aberration fluctuates over persons, the defocusing of which may be ±10 D, and the astigmatism may be ±5 D. The range for correcting aberration of the imaging system by only utilizing one single wave front corrector can't meet the requirements of correcting aberrations for different persons and the residual aberration greatly influence the imaging resolution, which needs to be solved.
One patent application of WO 2011/091253A2 utilizes one wave front detector to detect the wave front and controls two wave front corrects connected in series to correct the wave front aberration, so as to implement a multifunctional imaging of the optical coherence tomography technique and the con-focal scanning technique in a high resolution. However, the detection amount of the wave front for such a system can't decompose the respective wave front aberrations for the con-focal scanning light path and the optical coherence tomography imaging light path, so that its precision for correcting the aberration is low. Meanwhile, such a system has a complex configuration, a difficult controllability and a low utilization ratio of light energy, which affects efficiency of imaging in a high resolution.
One previous Chinese patent publication of CN102860816A for the same applicant of the present disclosure provides to combine the adaptive optical con-focal scanning imaging the adaptive optical coherence tomography imaging by utilizing two wave front correctors to correct the low-order and high-order aberrations of human's eyes, so that a 3D imaging of the retinal of human's eyes in a high resolution can be implemented. However, such a system only utilizes one single wave front and can't implement separation of the wave front aberrations for the con-focal scanning light path and the optical coherence tomography imaging, so that the obtained low precision for correcting the aberration affects the imaging resolution. Meanwhile, the system is lack of pupil and pupil plane monitoring means so as the use of the system is inconvenient and its imaging efficiency is lower.